


Sisterhood

by RamdomReader



Series: Juno does mechs album week 2021 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (In Space) - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, The major character death is brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamdomReader/pseuds/RamdomReader
Summary: She misses her sister. It is a constant, never-ending ache. Sometimes she feels like the grief might swallow her whole, like she might be crushed under the weight of it.
Relationships: Rose & Snow | General White
Series: Juno does mechs album week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208519
Kudos: 3
Collections: Mechs Album Week





	Sisterhood

Snow will fight until she reaches her end. For the safety of her people. For what is right. For her sister’s memory, even though her sister may still be alive. She slices through Rose’s clones, and learns to close herself off. She shoots these people who look so like her sister, who _are_ her sister in some ways, and she learns to not show any grief. She is a leader; General White can not be seen to mourn the enemy, even if sometimes she does.

It does not take all that long, really, for death to become something familiar to her. She gets into the habit of always wearing at least one black item of clothing. It is the closest she can get to publicly mourning her troops. She wears camouflage mostly, practicality is essential when fighting a war such as this one.

She misses her sister. It is a constant, never-ending ache. Sometimes she feels like the grief might swallow her whole, like she might be crushed under the weight of it. She could never have imagined living without Rose, and yet here she is. She could never have imagined leading a war either, she was always a pacifist. It used to amuse Rose to no end. That was one of the few things they disagreed on, even argued about it sometimes. Snow ever wishing for peace, and Rose ever the soldier. And now, Rose is gone and Snow goes by General White, and is leading a war. Sometimes, she wonders what Rose would think of this. Would she approve or disapprove? Snow has got ruthless, she knows. She is nothing like the sister Rose knew. What she has experienced has made her hard.

When she sees Rose again, it is the greatest moment of delight she has ever experienced. Her sister here, whole and alive. And then all she knows is pain, and then nothing.


End file.
